Core C:Biostatistics Project Summary/Abstract The Biostatistics Core will continue to serve as a resource and collaborator for all Projects and Cores related to this Program Project. Specifically the Biostatistics Core will: (1) consult on the statistical design of all Projects and in the appropriate statistical and methodological techniques of all Cores and Projects; (2) lead in data analysis activities and collaborate in report preparation for all Cores and Projects; (3) collaborate in the design of all forms to be used; (4) continue to implement and support data entry and data management procedures to achieve cost-effective computer use; (5) facilitate access by all investigators to data collected by the Cores; and (6) develop, apply, and implement novel statistical data analysis techniques appropriate for addressing the scientific aims of the Program Project.